La vida de los legendarios
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: ¿Como viven los legendarios? ¿Que pasaría si ciertos hermanos entraran a la familia? ¿Que aventuras viven? ¿Si quieran son normales? - Historia 100% mía no al plagio, Pokemon no me pertenece.


Estaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente, los rayos del sol entrenando por su ventana, espera… Él no tenía ventana…

Abrió los ojos solo para desear no haberlo hecho al segundo.

Había un agujero en su pared…Otra vez.

El se acerco a paso lento al agujero enorme en la pared y miro el cielo que se mostraba, suspiro al ver la lejanía del suelo. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y salió, estaba pensando en las maneras de calmarse para evitar explotar con quien fuera que hizo el agujero en su pared, aunque ya tenia una idea muy buena de quien fue.

Llego a la sala y vio sentado en un sofá a cierto Mew blanco de ojos celestes y pupila azul, en sus patas había un libro grueso de color bordo.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el Mew lo interrumpió.

-Palkia y Dialga están en la cocina, si preguntas donde están Groudon y Kyogre están en la cancha de Voleibol, Rayquaza esta haciendo de arbitro con ellos, Latios y Latias están en Altomare visitando a Lorenzo y Bianca, en cuanto a Hoopa se fue en cuanto convoco esa maquina demoledora para tu pared -respondió sin quitar la mirada de su libro-

El refunfuño por lo bajo ante la respuesta sin emociones del Mew, siempre sabia lo que iba a decir, aunque intuía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en el Salón del Origen con el resto de legendarios.

\- ¿Y tu hermana? -teniendo curiosidad de que hacia la Mew de ojos amarillos-

-Con Mew.

De acuerdo, no sabia si estar asustado de esa respuesta, despues de todo, Mew tiene un alto nivel ludido REALMENTE alto y Bonnie tenia un nivel sádico, no tan alto, pero si lo combinabas con la Mew original pues…

La cuarta pared podría romperse…Como hace un mes.

Él se estremeció con el recuerdo de cuando se rompió la cuarta pared, todos, incluso el y los legendarios se volvieron locos a excepción de Ash, Palkia y el mismo, pues eran seres más experimentados en cuestión del espacio, pero aun así…

Nunca olvidaría eso. Nunca.

Negando con la cabeza noto que el Mew lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Recordando la cuarta pared? -de nuevo-

-Si…Realmente no quiero volver a ver a Giovanni cantar y bailar la macarena -ambos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo-

-Yo tampoco, gracias por el recuerdo -gruño lo último-

\- ¡Ash! ¡¿Puedes avisar al resto que ya esta listo el desayuno?! -se oyó el grito de Dialga detrás de la puerta de la cocina-

\- ¡Claro! -dejo su libro en la mesa y voló hacia el pasillo pasando junto a el-

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días padre -saludo Palkia entrando a la sala-

-Buenos días -saludo el ya identificado Arceus-

-… ¿Hoopa?

-suspiro exasperado- Si.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana. Deberías considerar hacer una ventana.

-No, prefiero la privacidad.

-encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, tendrás que pensar en otra manera de evitar que te destruya la pared, o cambiarte a vivir al sótano.

-No…Aun no se porque puse un sótano de todos modos -hablo Arceus- Mejor le pido a Ash que me ponga una barrera.

-Eso podría funcionar.

Despues de unos momentos, y de que Dialga llegara con el desayuno, todos los legendarios estaban comiendo, y todos hacían su mejor intento por ignorar las miradas que se daban Mew y Bonnie, NUNCA fue una buena señal.

Cuando terminaron, Mew levito de su silla y levanto su brazo en señal de un anuncio, todos gimieron mentalmente y rezaron a…Algo para que no ocurriera lo de la última vez.

La cuarta pared nunca volvería a ser la misma.

\- ¡Tengo algo que decir! ¡Bonnie y yo le hemos estado discutiendo por un tiempo… -oh diablos, realmente estaban esperando que fuera algo bueno, pero de nuevo, cuarta pared-

\- ¡Y… -se levanto Bonnie dejando en suspenso a todos, ambas Mew se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo-

\- ¡Hemos pensado en hacer un video para Pokevisión del Salón del Origen!

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Groudon hablo.

-Al menos no estamos muertos.

…

Diancie estaba puliendo sus cristales en lo que seria su cabello, a la vez que miraba su impecable habitación, ella sonrió, finalmente podría mostrar la belleza de su trabajo, sinceramente a ella le gusto la idea del video, tal vez así los humanos se den cuenta de que los Pokémon podían vivir como iguales con los humanos.

Contando que los hibridas ya existen claro, pero ellos viven en un espacio aislado.

Olvidándose del tema, termino de pulirse y se miró al espejo.

Sus diamantes brillaban tanto sin necesidad de alguna luz, un trabajo perfecto, se aseguró de que todo estuviera perfecto y se preparo para lo que tendría que decir en su parte del video, todo sería grabado dentro de una hora despues de todo.

-Tal vez debería escribir un dialogo de antemano… -murmuro con una mano en su mentón-

Decidiendo que esa era una buena idea, agarro un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir en lo que diría.

…

Z1 y Z2 apodados Squishy y Zelbarth (Blandito envidiaba a su hermano porque Ash le dio un nombre genial, raro, pero genial) estaban acomodando su habitación en sus formas 10%.

\- ¿Crees que la idea de tu amiga fue buena? -pregunto Zel, el apodo-

-No suena mal, además, no puedes negar que todos, incluso muchos Pokémon, tienen curiosidad de cómo viven los legendarios.

-Solo espero que alguno no meta la pata y nos deje en ridículo.

-Creo que Hoopa y Mew ya se han encargado de eso en gran medida.

…

Así todos los legendarios prepararon sus habitaciones y todo el Salón del Origen, en cuanto a Mew y Bonnie, buscaron las cosas para grabar, avisaron a todos por telepatía que se prepararan y que avisarían antes de entrar a las habitaciones, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, al ya estar todo listo, usando sus poderes Psíquicos, mantuvieron la cámara en el aire y Bonnie y Mew levitaron frente a la cámara, asintiendo al estar listas, la prendieron.

\- ¡Hola mundo Poké! -hablaron ambas a la cámara-

-Soy Bonnie, la Mew blanca menor.

\- ¡Yo soy la original Mew! ¡Por lo tanto mi nombre es Mew! -hablo entusiasmada la rosada-

\- ¡Hoy hemos venido a hacerles un recorrido por nuestra casa!

\- ¡El Salón del Origen! -nuevamente hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-Nos vamos a la sala Principal -dijo Mew mientras se mobian haciendo que la cámara las siguiera y mostraron la sala…Donde Regirock estaba mirando la televisión- ¡Y nos encontramos a Regirock! ¡Hola Rocky! -saludo divertidamente la rosada-

-el volteo a mirarla y vio que realmente no fue broma lo de la Pokevisión respiro hondo mentalmente y decidió saludar- Hola.

\- ¡Pasando de esto! -al ver que no llegarían a nada con esto, Bonnie decidió seguir a la siguiente parte del Salón, rompiendo el corazón del Regí- ¡Vamos a la cocina!

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y vieron a Dialga cocinando, sorprendentemente bien, para ser cuadrúpedo.

\- ¡Hola Dialga! -saludaron ambas y Dialga las miro, viendo la cámara decidió hacer uso de sus habilidades colinarias-

\- ¡Hola! ¿Quieren algo? -pregunto esperando un desafío-

Ambas Mew se miraron con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y antes de que Dialga pudiera notarlo ellas ya habían pedido algo.

\- ¡Pokelitos de azúcar! -gritaron ambas-

Dialga, olvidando completamente la regla MAS importante de la casa (y posiblemente del universo) preparo a la velocidad de la luz unos Pokelitos rosados con glaseado blanco y una decoración de profesional, ambas Mew babearon, ¡Finalmente un dulce!

\- ¡Ta-da! -mostro el Pokelito a la cámara, podía jurar que muchos estaban babeando el ver su reciente creación-

Recordando lo que tenían que hacer, Bonnie le mando un mensaje telepático a Mew y ella asintió.

-Gracias por tu demostración Dialga, ahora tenemos que pasar con el resto -agradeció Mew y ambas salieron de la cocina-

Dialga asintió al ver que ambas salieron de la cocina y recordando repentinamente la regla "universal" miro frenéticamente su plato, en donde debería estar el Pokelito, solo para encontrarlo vacío.

-Oh mierda.

…

\- ¡Y ahora nos dirigimos a la habitación del trio de la Tierra! -anuncio Bonnie-

Ambas entraron y vieron que Groudon y Kyogre estaban peleando, de todas las cosas, por un maldito Nintendo Swith.

-Cof cof -tosió falsamente Mew para llamar su atención, lográndolo y ellos al ver la cámara recordaron el anuncio de la mañana y decidieron arrojar el Nintendo por la ventana…- Bueno…

\- ¡Saludos humanos y Pokémon! ¡Aquí Kyogre! -saludo Kyogre de una manera que francamente nadie espero, obviamente Groudon tuvo algo que decir-

\- ¿Enserio? Ya es suficientemente obvio quién eres.

\- ¡Oh cállate! ¡Como su tu tuvieras originalidad!

\- ¡Al menos yo no me comporto como esos Youtubers locos!

\- ¡Ellos son divertidos!

Ambos comenzaron nuevamente una discusión bajo la mirada de las Mew, iban a decir algo hasta que vieron una luz verde venir del techo, la cámara siguiendo sus ojos. Queriendo evitar cualquier violencia innecesaria en el video, Mew y Bonnie se alejaron continuando con el video.

\- ¡Y esto a sido todo en lo que es la vida de Groudon y Kyogre! -se escuchó una explosión al cerrar la puerta-… Y Rayquaza.

\- ¡Continuaremos con el trio del lago! -anuncio Bonnie y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación-

Ambas entraron y vieron, finalmente, algo normal, Azelf estaba jugando un juego que encontró en línea Fortine lo llamo, Mesprit estaba leyendo una de sus novelas románticas y Uxie estaba meditando.

Los tres notando que estaban ahí, y con una cámara, recordaron lo de esta mañana.

No falto mucho para que alguien saltara a la cámara.

\- ¡Hola gente! -saludo Azelf-

-Saludos -dijo Uxie-

\- ¡Hola! -saludo Mesprit-

- _Finalmente alguien normal_ -pensaron ambas Mew-

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? -pregunto Bonnie-

\- ¡Juego el mejor juego de todos los tiempos! -Azelf levanto la computadora mostrando el logo del juego- ¡Fortine!

-Leo Your Name -dijo Mesprit-

-Medito -dijo simplemente Uxie-

\- ¡Genial! ¡Luego me pasas la historia Mesprit! -Mew había escuchado de la historia y quería saber porque era tan buena, Mesprit asintió con una sonrisa esperando que alguien mas callera ante la belleza de Your Name…Además necesitaba que alguien la acompañara a ver la película y sus hermanos se negaron-

\- ¿No tienen que ir al resto de habitaciones? -pregunto Uxie-

\- ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! -se despidió Bonnie y ambas comenzaron a ir a la habitación- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Jirachi y Deoxis -ambas quedaron en un silencio profundo por unos minutos hasta que Mew decidió romperlo- ¡Bueno vamos!

Ambas llegaron a la habitación y con una ligera vacilación entraron, solo para ver a Jirachi saltando en su cama y a Deoxis con un arma.

Ambos Pokémon miraron a las Mew y a la cámara, Deoxis apunto a la camara y Bonnie uso Psíquico para sacarle el arma de la mano y luego la desintegro.

¿Cómo hizo eso? Por tu bien mental no te lo diré.

\- ¡Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola! -saludo saltando Jirachi-

\- ¡Hola Jira! -saludo Mew- ¿Cómo están?

\- ¡Bien, Bien!

\- Estaba bien, hasta que desintegraste mi arma, es la tercera en esta semana -miro acusadoramente a Bonnie y ella le respondió mandándole un mensaje mental dejando pálido a Deoxis-

\- ¡Bueno viendo que aquí no hay problemas! -dijo Bonnie sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver el rostro pálido de Deoxis- ¡Pasemos al siguiente!

Ambas Mew salieron, con Mew con curiosidad sobre que mensaje mental le mando a Deoxis, luego lo descubriría.

\- ¿Quién sigue? -pregunto nuevamente Bonnie-

-Shaymin y Manaphy, creo que Celebi también estará ahí.

\- ¡Bueno nos ahorramos algo!

Ambas entraron a la habitación, y vieron que Manaphy, Celebi y Shaymin, estaban jugando Go Fish.

\- ¿Tienes tres? -pregunto Shaymin a Celebi-

-No, ve a pescar -con un gruñido Shaymin agarro otra carta-

\- ¡Hola! -grito Mew espantando a la vida a los pequeños haciéndolos soltar sus cartas-

-Hola… -respondieron aun algo asustados-

\- ¿Go Fish? -pregunto Bonnie y ellos asintieron- ¿Puedo jugar despues?

-Sin ofender Bonnie, pero siempre ganas cuando juegas cartas, cualquier juego -respondió Celebi-

-ella se encogió de hombros- Habilidades que me enseño mi hermano.

\- ¿Esto es de la Pokevisión? -pregunto Shaymin al ver la cámara-

\- ¡Si! -respondió Mew-

\- ¡Hola gente del mar! -saludo Manaphy-

\- Creo que será mejor que continuemos -hablo Mew- ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! -con esto ellas se fueron-

-… ¿Comenzamos de cero? -pregunto Shaymin al ver las cartas tiradas-

-No le veo otra opción… -suspiro Celebi-

Hubo un silencio por un momento…

\- ¿Creen que May vea esto? -por supuesto que Manaphy diría esto-

…

\- ¿Quién sigue?

\- Cresselia y Darkrai.


End file.
